


Behind Closed Doors

by wanseupanataym



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, Love Triangles, Multi, Mystery, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Paranormal, TWICE AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanseupanataym/pseuds/wanseupanataym
Summary: Myoui Mina, there's a lot to her than what lies beneath the surface. And so does Yoo Jeongyeon, her future wife. Their relationship is not as ordinary as it seems. And as soon as they moved in together, a pandora's box has been opened. What bound them together, the skeleton inside the closet. And Nayeon? We'll find out what the hell happened to Im Nayeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The Dream

**THAT DREAM CAME AGAIN,** just before the rain, but Mina did not hear the heavy downpour. In her sleep the dream owned her completely…

It was the same clearing, somewhere that is dreadfully familiar to her, but she doesn’t know if it really exists or if it’s just one of those places in her dream wonderland. She came out from the forest and paced towards the center of the space. She sat on a log there. Her bare foot had long before memorized the steps to take to reach the clearing; the moist of the grass, the crunch of the dried leaves, the sticky mud and the feel of the coarse earth beneath her soles.

Midst of September; the coldness from the gust of wind stroking her skin told her that. Her thin clothing, a white sleeveless silk dress hanging above her knees, did not protect her enough against that chill. She looked up as she playfully swung her feet which are lightly touching the ground. It’s getting dark already but she did not feel any kind of fear. She looked down and waited, waited for something, for someone.

And from somewhere not so far she saw a tiny, faint light. She smiled. Not long after, from the other side of the clearing a woman emerged, with long brown hair being blown by the wind, average height, wearing a long white dress, holding a lamp with her right hand. She stared at her with her dark down-turned eyes, winked, and gave her a familiar smirk. It was a bright toothy grin. Mina grinned back. Her heart instantly filled with excitement and joy. They both started to stroll the twenty feet distance between them. Then _it_ happened.

Mina saw a flicker of red light from the right side of the clearing, from the side the other girl came from.

She screamed “Get down!” in terror but the girl did not hear, or panicked or tried to come near her. She stood stiffly and extended her arms, the lamp falling down from her hand in slow motion. She was trying to protect Mina. She knew it was coming. Eyes wide in terror, Mina hurled herself across the distance between them. She almost made it. She could see her there, just beyond her fingertips, inches beyond the right hand that would drag her down to the safety in the long grass; she could see the calmness in her eyes, the white teeth in her smiling mouth… and then the bright crimson rose that bloomed on the front of her thin cotton dress. She took a tiny step forward and reached for Mina’s shoulder who looked at her unruffled face with panic. The girl went down then as if punched in the back, and Mina recalled her lying over her, still covering her with her body until the firing stopped. Mina pushed the injured girl with all her strength, smelling gun powder and misery in midair, her soft black eyes are open, staring past her, she could feel her heavy in her arms, so heavy, her pale skin torn apart, red everywhere. But nothing mattered to her. Again, for the countless time, she lost her. And all she could do is cry “No, no, no. No please, oh God… **Nayeon, not again…** _ **Jebal.** (Please.)_”

\---

“Mina-yah. _Gwenchanha? (Are you okay?)_ ” Mina felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling until the image became vivid. Glancing to her right, a pair of anxious hooded-eyes stared at her.

Yoo Jeongyeon, her fiancée.

She carefully sat up, with Jeongyeon’s hand supporting her back.

Mina nodded. “ _Nan gwenchanha._ _(I’m fine)_ ”

“No, you’re not.” Jeongyeon’s hand brushed against her cheek, it was just then that Mina noticed the tears streaming down her face. She let out a light sob.

And without warning, Mina felt it again, the familiar pang in her chest. The pain that is slowly ripping her heart to pieces. She clutched her nightgown and gripped it tightly. Her shoulders starting to heave as her sobs turned to an uncontrollable weeping.

Jeongyeon felt powerless, she doesn’t know what to do to make her fiancée feel better. She tugged Mina’s arm and wrapped her arms around her, with her left hand stroking her hair. The heavy rain drowning the sound of Mina’s painful cries.


	2. The Morning After

**Mina fell asleep again** while her face was deeply burrowed on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. In a matter of seconds, she’s been transported yet again to another destination. Another foreign place flashed right in front of her. An unfamiliar ceiling. Distant traffic noises echoing across the room. The jagged feeling of the dusty carpet brushing her back. She heard springs squeak from the sofa at her left, she titled her head and saw a pair of bare feet connected to a long set of legs that ended with the ruffled hemline of a white cotton dress.

A hand reach for her which she hesitantly took, pulling her up. She could smell the distinct smell of alcohol mixed in cheap perfume. There it is; the familiar smirk. Those two front teeth and plump set of lips that creates that distinct smile. Mina bit her lip but she can’t help but smile back. The woman guided her to the sofa, her long fingers tracing the outline of Mina’s back. Arching it slowly, with her face leaning towards her neck. She could feel her heavy breathing on her skin, as the woman’s hand slowly moved from her back up to her left cheek. She felt a foreign sensation tingling down her spine. Longing.

She closed her eyes. Trying to remember the last time she felt that way, but as soon as she opened them again, the woman is gone.

Mina immediately sat up, her face flustered and her forehead filled with sweat beads. She can feel her head throbbing and her heart still racing.

 _I’m awake._ She was hit by the sudden realization. Mina could taste the hint of disappointment at the back of her tongue and she tried to swallow it back. _Stop it._

The light from the large window bounced off the walls, illuminating her room. It’s a decent sized space with white walls and pine floor boards. A few dressers, and cabinets at one end and a single light bulb at the center of the ceiling. Then she noticed it, Jeongyeon isn’t in there anymore. And just like each morning whenever she wakes up, Mina found a note at the bedside table.

She unfolded the piece of paper and carefully read it.

> _Minari,_
> 
> _I’m just heading to the shop for a bit. I need to re-arrange some schedule and head home after. I’ll call you when everything is settled, arraseo? I’ll have Jihyo pick you up after lunch._
> 
> _Saranghae._
> 
> _Jeongyeonie_

Mina sighed. Instead of throwing the note to the trash bin below the bedside table, she leaned to the other side of the bed and pulled out the bottom drawer. Placing the folded paper next to hundred other pieces of papers. _Jeongyeon’s morning notes_.

They’ve been together for almost three years and have been engaged for a couple of months, but in all those time, not even once did Mina wake up in the morning with Jeongyeon’s face next to her. She always leaves before the sun rises. It’s a mystery that her fiancée never bothered explaining nor she ever tried to ask. This place has never been Jeongyeon’s home. She looked around the room and fixated her eyes on a small drawer at the end of the room. That’s all of Jeongyeon’s clothes. A three raw drawer that’s about the height of her hip with the bottom most completely empty.

As for her fiancée’s home, Mina’s never been inside the Yoo estate, it’s been a sensitive issue that neither of them liked to discuss. Mina has already met her future in-laws but was never invited in their home. She actually expected to never see it in this lifetime until after Jeongyeon’s proposal.

> _“You’ll be moving in with me once we get married.” Jeongyeon whispered in her ear. It wasn’t a request._
> 
> _Mina, still intoxicated with the elation the unexpected proposal brought her did nothing but wrap her arms around the love of her life and whisper back, “of course.”_

And tonight will be the rehearsal dinner. Tomorrow, they’re getting married.

Jihyo arrived earlier than expected. Mina hurriedly hopped on the car, frantically shoving in everything she’s holding inside her purse.

“ _Joesonghaminda, (I’m sorry)_ I wasn’t able to read your message—”

“Ani. It’s okay. We’re not in a rush anyway. We actually still have some time to kill. It’s just that the traffic cleared up so we arrived earlier.” she wasn’t really paying attention to Mina, she’s scrolling through her tablet and tapping away. Park Jihyo is one of Jeongyeon’s closest friends who also happens to be a wedding planner. And she’s been very busy these past few months trying to make everything perfect for them.

Mina pursed her lips as she buckled up. _Here’s to another awkward car ride._

She opened her phone and messaged someone. Looking forward in seeing a few friendly faces at the end of the day.

\---

**“MINA-YA!!!”**

As soon as Mina opened the door, she was welcomed by two long arms that instantly clung around her neck. The giggling voice is unmistakable.

“Satang…” Mina wrapped her arms around Sana’s hips. She missed this girl so badly.

Then she felt a light peck on her cheek, she let go of Sana and turned to see the kisser, she’s playfully raising her eyebrows and giving Mina a lopsided smirk.

“Momoring...” Mina felt so excited after finally seeing her two best friends. They just flew in from Japan this morning and has been staying in the hotel near her apartment. She’s been offering her apartment to them but they refused, saying they’re going to be out most of the time anyway, trying to catch a few Korean guys… and girls.

Mina caught a glimpse of Sana, carefully scanning the room like a snake searching for her prey and in a matter of seconds, Sana’s eyes are already fixated at someone. Mina looked at the directions Sana is eyeing.

Their wedding planner, Jihyo. Mina tried to stifle her laugh. “Uh. Sana-ya. That lady you’re looking at…”

“She’s really pretty, isn’t she?” Sana wiggled her eyebrows.

“Very. And very much in a relationship. She has a **boyfriend.** ” Mina tried emphasizing at the last word as much as she could.

While her friend casually clicked her tongue and shrugged. “As if that ever stopped me before.”

Before Mina could even respond, Momo proceeded to cup her cheeks. “Aigoo. You’ve lost weight. Look at her Sana-chan!”

“I just wanted to make sure I fit in my dress.” Mina lied. Actually, the dress needs to be altered because it’s now a little loose around the waist.

“That’s right. It’s okay. Not everyone eats like you, Momo-chan.” Sana stuck her tongue out to Momo while linking her arm around Mina’s.

“Whatever. Let’s just go eat.” Momo grabbed Mina’s other arm as they walked towards the table.

“Uh, Momoring… the rehearsal dinner will start at seven.” Mina reminded her friend.

“Ah. It’s okay. What time is it?”

“2PM.”

**“EH?”**


End file.
